Incomplete
by Integra22
Summary: Hellsing, through the eyes of a child.
1. Jacob

I didn't look like a human, I didn't look like a vampire either, I look somehow, incomplete. Not finished, like a painting abandoned by it's artist. I'm luckily to even have a reflection at all. I can thank my 53% human DND for that. I touch the mirror in front of me, it stings, I pull away slightly. I crinkle my nose. My eyes, looking into themselves, blue, blue as the skies, blue like my mother's eyes. I look so much like her. Which, I am grateful for. I can easily trick humans. My mother definitely liked that. She could bring me out in public, showing me off to the children of her colleges. I am faster than them, stronger than them, smarter than them. I am better than them in every single way. But, for my mother's sake. I have to act ordinary. Fumble, burp, blink, sniffle. Eat even if I was getting sick of the human food. But, I did it for mother, I want to make her happy. I want to protect her. I always had the urge to. Even when I was a little boy, she told me I would cry if anyone even touched her. I always wondered why I am, the way that I am. I might have something to do with my father, and how he's tied to mother's bloodline. Yeah, the love child of a master and slave. And now, I will take his place as my mother's servant, to protect her until her heart gives out. My father wasn't servant material. He wasn't worthy of mother's love. He wasn't even worthy of the ground she walked out. Lowly scum, that's my father. But, luckily, my mother didn't love my father, or at least not that I can tell. She fell in love with someone else. Someone who is like her, a heartbeat, and sweat. A human man. She had originally got with him to cover up my existence, she was pregnant with me during her whole courtship with my human stepfather. She married him out of desperation, but as time past, I see the way she looks at him, she loves him. My real, undead father, disapproved and begged for my mother to leave. But, she stood stronger on her decision. She married, and she will stay married. She also had a child with with her husband, two years after I was born. A little sister, in which I adored. I protect her as long as her heart beats, and her chest rises and falls. I am her big brother after all. As a Hellsing, it is my duty to protect the children of god. And she was one of them. Regardless of if I am the spawn of the devil himself, I will protect the innocent people, whom my kind hurt. It's my duty. As a Hellsing.

I continue to look into the mirror still. My blonde hair over my eyes, my pale skin glowing underneath the single light above me. That is the one thing I did get from my father, his white, pale, skin. I flick a long curl out of my face. That, I didn't get from either parent, which made it more believable that I am my step father's son. I finally turn, unsatisfied with my appearance. It frustrated me.

I walk down the stairs, the sun bright in my eyes, no one is awake still. It's only six am, around seven is when they all wake up. I enjoy these moments of peace and quiet. No one to disturb me, no one to pretend for. My mother's butler awaits me in the kitchen. A bag of medical blood in his hands, a bowl beneath it. He cuts the bag open, the scent of sweet blood fills my nostrils, and my lip quivers. I step into the kitchen, quietly, but the butler heard my small footsteps. He turns to me, smiling.

"Good morning Jacob. You're late." He greets, then remarks.

"Good morning." I sit down next to the butler's standing form. He gently pours the blood into the bowl, then slides it over to me. I take the bowl in both of my hands, and bring it to my lips. I tip the bowl, the blood tickling my tongue. It sent shockwaves through my small boyish frame. I take it in slowly, it tasted like how rain smelled, hard to explain. All blood taste was hard to explain, it's like what heaven should taste like, if heaven even had a taste, or even existed. But, it didn't always taste like that. It tasted like a ash if I have had too much.

I finish the bowl of blood, setting it down gently. I lick my lips.

"Thank you Walter." I look up at him. He did not smile at me.

"You are Welcome." He says, then takes the bowl. I watch him wash the bowl, and put it away. "You're family will be awake soon." He says.

"Yeah. I know." I say, standing. I stretch, and yawn. "I'll see you in an hour." I say, with a wave of my hand.

"Right."

I walk down the hall and up the stairs, to my room. My room is on the third flood, the rest of my family is on second. It wasn't a bad idea. Hybrids like me will become hard to control during puberty, and having three humans so close could be dangerous. But I would not hurt my mother or sister. However, my step father might not be so lucky. Although, if he were to die by my hands, it would hurt my mother, and that, I would never do.

I enter my room, the curtains closed, the bed untidy. Clothes, on the floor. I wasn't a tidy kid, I ever really cared to make my bed if I was just going to mess it up again. I get underneath the covers again. Getting comfortable, shutting my eyes. I wake, my mother by my side. Her warm hand on my shoulder.

"Jacob." She says, her voice light. Almost a coo. I rub my eyes, adjusting to the morning light, shining harshly in my room. "Did you get your blood this morning?" she asks. I nod, my cheek puffed in a pout. "Good good." she looks at the pile of dirty clothes, giving it a disgusting expression. She then turned her head back over to me. "I have meeting this morning, and your father as one too, now, will you please pick up your room?" she asks, rather than demands.

"Okay," I stretch, and sit up. My mother, looking tired, her long, blonde hair lay flat on her shoulders.

"And get your sister to help you, Your father and I will be gone all morning."

"And feed her breakfast too?" I ask.

"Yes." My mother says, standing.

"Man, you should start paying me."

She gave me a dirty look. "You're her brother. You will take care of her, without compliment." She speaks, sternly.

"I'm only kidding." I chuckle. Standing.

"I have to go now, do you promise me you'll behave?"

"I promise."


	2. Jacob: II

I go into my sister's room, without knocking. She lay, calm and quiet. The only sound is her, slow, steady heart. I step closer to her, putting my hand on her shoulder. She stirs, groaning. Then turns to me, opening her eyes. Her blue orbs met mine. She rubs her eyes, sitting up on her elbows.

"Where's mom?" she asks.

"She and father have a meeting this morning." I explain me waking her.

She whines a little. "Did they say when they'd be back?" She asks.

"No." I say,putting my hands in my lap. "Now, get up, there's breakfast." I stand up. "And Hurry, Allyrce, it's getting cold."

Ally stretches once more, and stands up. She then came up against me, locking her arm with mine for support. I stiffen. I wasn't supposed to touch her. Ally didn't know of my condition, she being only 11, she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut. And then, it would all be over. My mother always warned me to keep quiet about what I am. She told me if it was ever outed, I would be taken away from her, and she arrested, for god knows how long. Her husband would leave, and Ally would go to the Penwoods. Hellsings would be no more. But I highly debut it, my real father wouldn't allow mother to be picked away along with me. As much as he wanted my mother, he didn't want to break our family apart. As weird as it is, I like my family. My human father always treated me as his own. Which, I mean, he does think I am his after all.

I take Ally down the hall to the kitchen, the smell of eggs filling my nose. Ally smiles at the smell. She then let's go of me to shove apart the double doors.

"Good morning!" Ally greets Walter. I follow her shortly after. Food lines the kitchen table. Pancakes, eggs, sausages, among other things I didn't care about. I sit down next to Ally as she fills her plate.

"Morning, Jacob, Allyrce." He greets. I only put two eggs on my plate. I didn't feel like eating much.

"No tutoring today." Walter says.

"We know, mom and dad aren't here." I say. Taking a bite of egg. It tasted like ash. But I swallow it anyway. It hurt, it hurt like acid in my throat. It came down slow and hard. I keep swallowing until it goes completely down. I push the plate away.

Ally eats slowly, properly, dainty, lady-like. A light drizzle of maple syrup hits the collar of her night gown. "Oh dear." She says, wiping it off with a napkin. She looks at the food on her plate, the syrup touching all of the contents on her plate. She sighs, still eating.

"Aren't you okay to eat?" Ally asks me.

"No, I'm not hungry." I answer.

"Oh, okay." She says, looking down. "No wonder you are so skinny." She teases me.

"Yeah, Yeah, eat a steak and all that." I wave her off. But I do eat another, agonizing bite. I swallow, hard. It burns this time.

"Drink something." Ally says to me, sliding over her glass of milk. I sigh, grabbing the cold glass, and I take a small sip. It tasted like puss, I crunch my face in displeasure. I set it down.

"what's wrong?" Al asks me. I shake my head.

"Nothing, just," I pause. "I need some fresh air." I stand up quickly, my stomach aching. What is wrong with me? I drank this morning? Maybe it was the change My mother, Walter, And my damned father warned me about.

Walter approaches me, helping me keep my balance. I shake my head, pushing him away.

"Mr. Jacob." Walter says, concerned.

"I'm fine, must have been eggs." I explain, then walk out of the kitchen. My world became big swirls, and everything became slow. I manage to get to my room. And I collapse on the bed. Shutting my eyes. I lay there, for what seems like forever, the sun peaks in the sliver behind my curtains. It hits my eye, making me hiss. I get up, and shut the curtains more tightly. Then I go to lay back down. My stomach hardening, it feels as if cement is drying inside of me. I hold it, groaning in pain. My slow heart beating fast. Panic sets in, my brow sweats. The change, the change is happening. I'm going to kill everyone. I'm going-

I hear the door of my bedroom slam open. I open my eyes. It's my mother, holding a tall glass of clear liquid, it wasn't water. I can smell it.

"Mom." I say weakly. She rushes over to me, grabbing me by the hair, lifting my head up.

"Open up." She demands. I do as told. She tips the clear liquid into my mouth. It burns, like fire in my throat. I thrash, kick and punch, and I think I hit her in the hip, she only slightly groaned. My hand claws at her thigh, and my screams are muffled the stinging drink. Then it stops, it's over.

The glass now rests on the floor. I hold onto my mother, clinging to her for comfort, and to make what just happened all go away, she cradles my head. The pain in my stomach and throat gone. Yet I still panted, and my heart slows.

"Mommy." I whine, climbing into her lap, like I did when I was a child. "What was that?" I ask.

"Holy water." She says, her teeth clenched, perhaps I'm holding her too hard.

"How did you know It would work?" I ask.

"I didn't."


	3. Integra: I

I look down at my son. His arms around me, painfully so. I didn't know It would work. But I'm glad it did. My son's fingernails claw into my forearms, I clench my teeth. But I feel as if I deserve it. Even if I helped. I make a small whimper, and Jacob let's go.

"So you didn't know It would work?" He pants. I shake my head.

"But I had to take that risk." I explain. "Walter called me, and I left in the middle of my meeting. I cannot take any risk. I needed for you to be stable."

"What about Sam?" He asks me. His blonde hair over his pale eyes. I lower my brow in irritation.

"Say you're father. He is your father." I say, my voice hard. "He loves as his own."

"Because he doesn't own I'm not his." He smirks. I groan, grabbing his chin, making him look me in the eye.

"He loves you, now show some respect!" I say through gritted teeth. As far as I am concerned, Jacob is Samuel's son. Not Alucard's, but Sam's human son.

Jacob jerks away from me, hurt. "Fine." He says, looking away, his head lays on my lap. I look down at my arms, blood comes from the small cuts in my arms. I frown, then I look at my son again. His face, like a porcelain doll, pale, and he looks so fragile, even if he could break me in two. I touch the tiny ringlets in his hair. I see his nose twitch, from my blood lingering in the air. I stiffen. Jacob sits up. His eyes glow, blue orbs staring at me. He swallows hard. He looks down at my arms. He takes one arm in his hand. Gazing at the blood.

"Did I do this?" He remarks in disgust, with himself.

"I am afraid so." I say. I can see his eyes watering, his lips puckered, and his bottom lip quivered. I go to touch his forehead but he moved away. "Don't be so hard on yourself." I speak, gently. Trying to be comforting.

"Don't say anything." Jacob hisses, "Don't make excuses for me." He begins to sob, but with no real tears. "Its happening mom, it's going to happen and I'm not going to be able to control myself."

I swallow hard. I didn't want to think it would happen so fast. Jacob was always slower than the other children when it came to physical development. His bones are that of an 11 year old, like his human half sister. My human daughter. He had always been this way, small, and boyish. A child. No matter how much time as passed. But, from research, Walter had found out that Dhampirs, when hitting puberty, will become almost overcome with bloodlust. And once it was over. They would either become a full vampire, or die. That made my heart sink into my chest. Once this change is about run its course, I would have two options, send him away, far away, where I could still love him, yet hide him away from everyone else. Or he would be killed, and I certainly jailed for fraternizing, and Hellsing would certain be at it's end.

"Nothing is going to happen." I say, trying to defuse his emotions.

"Yes! Mother! Something will happen!" He yells. "I don't want to kill anyone and I don't want to die!" he sobs growing lower. "I don't want to be like my father! And I don't want to stop existing!"

My brows lower. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You won't."

"I will!" he heaves. He then turns his head towards the door, his sobs stopping. It was Ally. Her eyes big, and wondering. Full of worry, I try to smile. Jacob wipes his eyes, straightening up.

"Jacob? Mom?" she pauses. "Can I come in?" she asks. I look to Jacob. He nods. She steps in slowly, her black, curly locks in front of her face. She sits next to me.

"hey." Jacob says, half smiling.

"How do you feel?" Allyrce asks.

"I feel much better now that you're here." Jacob smiles at her, then give her a wink. Ally blushes. "Must have been the eggs." He says, snaking his arm around her. I frown, if Jacob were to die, or become the undead, Ally, would certainly be the first to know. They had a closeness that I could not understand. Maybe it was because he, has servant blood coursing through his vein, and she, a Hellsing. I feel that with him as well. He is much more than a son to me. A servant.

"Mother?" Ally asks, I perk up. "What happened to your arms?" she asks. My eyes go wide.

"I fell on the way here." I explain, quickly. Jacob shrinks away from both Ally and I.

"Oh, okay." Ally says, a bit taken back. "Where is dad?" she then asks.

"He's still in a meeting." I say, with a tiny smile. She then smiles back, accepting my answer. A moment of silence falls over all three of us, before Jacob interrupts.

"Can you two give me some privacy?" He asks. "I still feel icky." He says. I nod and stand up, Ally was a bit more reluctant but does it anyway. I lean down, kissing my son the forehead. "Get some rest." I say.

"Thank you mother."


	4. Integra: II

"Is he," Samuel pauses, "Okay?" He asks, his voice grinny over the phone.

"Yes, he's fine now." I say, crossing my legs, looking down at my desk, clean, no clutter. Unusual. "He's resting."

"Do you know what's wrong?" He asks.

"I'm not sure, Walter called the doctor. He'll be here shortly." I lie, My lip twitching.

"Good, good." He says. "I'll be home later this evening." I can hear my husband shifting in the seat He's in.

"Okay, I'll be waiting." I say, stiffly, before hanging up the phone. I sigh, leaning over the desk, My face in my hands. I do not know how long I can keep up the act. What will happen when my son reaches maturity? He will slaughter, slaughter anything and everyone. And I will not be able to stop it. The blood would be on my hands.

A knock sounds off on my office door.

"Come in." I say, lowly and soft, unsure who it is. The door opens, I don't bother looking up. The sound of boots echo against the stone floor. My heart rate increases, knowing who it is.

"How's the boy?" His deep, calm, voice asks me.

"He's fine." I answer, not bothering looking up. "He's sleeping."

"I see." He's says.

"How did you know he was sick?" I ask.

"I was listening."

I huff, finally looking up, his red eyes, gazing down upon me. "You don't need to listen." I say, irritated. "I got it covered."

"He's my son, Integra." He says, still calm.

"Alucard, I don't care." I growl. "It's too dangerous to have you so close to him."

I hear him, snarl.

"He knows I'm his real father, how long do you think you have until he tells your husband the truth? What is going to stop him from going into adolescent rage, and turn against you?"

"Be silent." I order him.

"No!" He protests. "He is mine! He is the only thing in this world that is mine! And you can't take him from me!"

I blink, unreactive. "I'm not trying to take him away from you." I explain myself. "I am airing on the side of caution." I feel my heart rate increase, My breath shakes.

Alucard growls. "He's mine."

"And he hates you." I state, clapping my hands. "He doesn't want you in his life. You and him are at odds, you are threat." I look my servant dead in the eye, My body heating, from chest to my hands. I stand finaling.

"You begged me." His eyes narrow upon my standing form. What is he talking about? "You begged, and begged, and I did it, for you. My master."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I sneer.

"My dear master. I'm talking about your first time, with me." I can see a small smirk on the corner of his mouth.

"Don't you dare." I say through gritted teeth.

"You wanted this, you wanted me to take you in my arms, whispering sweet nothings in your ear. Kiss all your loneliness away."

"I didn't want this! I didn't know this could happen!" I snap, My fists clenched, My eyes wide, My heart beating.

"Hm." is all he could muster. "Well, it seemed like you did."

"It should have been clear when I married someone else." I say.

"As a cover up." He waves me off.

"You don't know how I feel." I snarl. "You don't know a damn thing."

His eyes lower upon my form. His hand reaching for me, I step back.

"Don't touch me." I growl. "Don't you ever touch me."

"As you wish."

We stand there, not saying a word. Alucard's eyes, looking me up and down.

"I hate when you do that." I say.

"Then say the word, Integra."

"Stop."

He ceases his action, this time looking me in the eye. I look into his.

"How long do you think you have?" He asks me.

"I'm not sure." I say. "Maybe a year, two if we are lucky."

"What are you going to say to your husband?" He asks.

"Maybe that he is sick, and needs to go away for awhile."

"He'll find out eventually, he's already wondering why his son hasn't aged past 10 years old."

"Jacob goes age." I snip. "Just very slowly." I nod, looking to the furthest corner in the room.

"Soon he will die, or stop aging." Alucard warns me.

"I'll have to think of a plan." I say, turning looking out the window, twilight falling on the sky. "I'll have to make up a disease, an illness, to send him away."

"And what will you tell them? My master, what will you tell to his sister? What will you say to his father, everyone?"

"I'll figure something out." I say, Alucards reflection in the window, staring at me.

"It must be soon." He warns.

"I know, Alucard." I swallow, "I know."

"I will need you then, to keep watch over him."

"And if he dies?"

I breathe hard out of my nose. I hear him approach me. The hairs on the back of my neck, stand.

"Then, I will soon follow."

"What of your daughter? Will she follow you? Then Sam follow her? And I follow you?"

I shift away from him, leaning to the side. What am I to do? What should I do? What can I do?

"Do you regret it?" He asks.

"Sometimes, I wish I didn't have to think about something like this." I say, not giving him a direct answer. "But, it is, My fault."


	5. Allyrce: I

I lay in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Remember how absolutely awful my brother looked laying there. Sickly, weak. I always wondered why he was so sick all the time. I remember when we were children, I would crawl into his bed, his thin arms around me, and he always felt… well I'm not sure, not quite hot, but not quite cold. Like sticking my hot hand in a cup of ice water, a mix of heat and cool. Jacob has always been different from me. He is only two years older than I am. But we always were on the same level. Growing that is. He looks like me. He looks my age.

I sit up in bed, thinking if I should go to his room. He's sick today, so maybe it isn't a good idea. But I get up anyway. It's quiet in the halls of Hellsing, the air, still, the halls dark. The only people up would be father and mother. I tiptoe down the hall, I go to make my way to the stairs, but before I do, I see a small sliver of light coming from a door, ajar. My parents room. I slowly approach it, My father and my mother's voices low. I peek in.

"Do you think it's the flu?" My father asks, taking off his tie, undoing his collar, and selves.

"I think it's a bug, it should be all cleared up in the morning." My mother sits on the bed, taking off her shoes.

"Hm." My father says. "I'll stay home tomorrow."

I see my mother smile, and toss her long blond hair over her shoulder as she takes off her suit jacket. My father sits next to her, and puts his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't come til later, something serious came up."

My mother waves him off, "Don't beat yourself up, Samuel. You'll improve." Mother folds her arm, shifting away. Father frowns, and takes his hand off her shoulder, but despite her shift, he puts his hand on her knee.

"Can I make it up to you?" My father's fingers trail up her arm, to her chin, making her turn to face him. Her left brow went up.

"Oh?" Mother inquires. "How will you do that?"

My father leans in a kisses her neck, and I turn away, feeling my cheeks flush, My eyes wide with embarrassment. I continue to walk down the hall, and went down the stairs. Down to my brother's room, I breathe in hard. Turning the doorknob slowly. He sleeps, his breathing soft and shallow. I step towards him, the floor creaking. I stop in my tracks, My heart racing. I wait to see if he wakes, he doesn't. I breath out of my noses.

I slowly get on my knees before him. His chest rising and falling. I rest my ear against his chest. The sound of his heart, slow, should heart beats be that slow? I hear a small groan come from Jacob, and I freeze. His hand comes over my back, and he pats it. I break out in a sweat, and his high pitched voice speaks.

"What are you doing, sis?" He asks me. I swallow.

"I had a bad dream." I explain. I hear him chuckle, the sound echoing in his chest.

"I see. Should I get a sword and fight away all of your demons?" He asks, running his fingers through my hair. "You know, you might get sick." I hear hear his smile through his voice.

"I don't care." I lift my hair up. "I just wanted to check up on you."

He grins. "You care about your big brother?" He rubs my chin, shaking my jaw a tad, I wave his hand away. His blue eyes glowed.

"You're heart beat, it's slow." I say, trying to change the subject. His smile vanishes.

"Well, that happens when your sick." I give him a questioning look before I accept his answer, he twirls a strand of my hair in his fingers.

"Ok-ay." I say slowly. The moonlight shining into his room, making his hair look almost white. I climb onto his bed. "Do you remember when shared a room as children?" I say, Jacob sits up.

"Yeah." He says. "I remember."

"Well I was thinking…" I trial off.

"Thinking what?" He inquires.

"Nevermind, we are too old now."

"Too old for what? Spit it out girl."

"Snuggle, like we did when we were kids."

I see him tilt his head, and my face burns hot. Why did I say that? Why am I so weird?

"You are still a kid." He says. Rubbing my shoulder. "I'm not a kid anymore." He says. I frown. "But," He continues, "If you had a bad dream, I can help with that." He pulls me into his chest. Wrapping his thin arms around me. We have always be close like this, do to our sheltered lives together. We, are all we have. We lay like that for awhile. The night getting colder, and darker.

"You know, I'm going to go away for awhile." Jacob's voice stunns me.

"What?" I mouth, but he hears me.

"I don't know, when," He says, his voice stumbling. "I just know, I'll be gone soon."

"That doesn't tell me anything." I say, My brows low.

"I'm sick, Ally, and I don't think I'll get better." He answers me, his voice distant.

"Over a simple bug?" I laugh, what the heck is he on about?

He sighs.

"Nevermind. I'm tired." He says, rubbing my shoulder.

"Then let's go to sleep."

"Okay."


	6. Allyrce: II

I wake, the sun behind a thick cloud cover. I hear the birds outside chirping. I'm still laying in my brother's bed. He's not in it. My hand feels for him, he is not there. Open my eyes, rubbing them. I sit up. I've been up this early. I get up, stretching. I walk quietly out of his room. My throat dry, I make my way to the kitchen, the floor cold on my bare feet. The sound of my skin on the stone floor echoes through the halls. Once I reach the double doors to the kitchen I hear two small voices coming from behind the doors. Hm?

"I'm not hungry." I hear a small boy voice say. I peek in, My brother sits on the end of the breakfast table. Walter, My mother's butler, was taking a bowl of something out of the microwave. It smells of rust and salt. I can smell it through the door, what is it?

"Well, after yesterday. You're mother instructed me to give you double the amount you usually drink."

Drink? Drink what? Is it some type of nutritional drink? And why is it in a bowl?

"Mother doesn't know what I need." Jacob huffs.

"Do not be so disrespectful, Mr. Jacob. You're is worried about you." Walter says, in an uppity tone, not really upset by Jacob's words. Walter sets the bowl underneath my brother on the table. "Drink, make your mother happy."

"Fine." Jacob says, before lifting the bowl to his lips, he tilts his head back, and begins to drink. His eyes go wide and he spits out red liquid from his mouth, in utter disgust. What? Is that blood? It looks like blood, My mind must be playing tricks on me.

Walter rushes over with a napkin, wiping away the red stuff from the table.

"What's wrong?" Walter asks, concerned.

"It tasted, like ash, like human food sometimes."

Human food? Sometimes? I feel my eyes go wide.

"Hm." Walter continues. "Then That goes against the change theory."

Change theory?

"Or maybe it's a side effect." Jacob says, weary, standing up. "I'm going back to bed, before Ally wakes up."

My heart race increases. And I begin to sweat. Oh, no. I gasp.

"Before Ally wakes up?" Walter questions.

"She slept in my bed last, bad dream, or so she says." I hear his footsteps approaching the double doors. I run, and I run as fast as I can back to his room. I quickly run into his room, and get under the covers. pretending I am asleep. Jacob opens the door a few minutes later. I try and be still. trying to mimic sleep. He sits at end of the bed.

"I know you were watching." He says, his voice lower than usual. Oh no, oh god! How did he know? I open my eyes.

"How did you-" I begin to say, but he cuts me off.

"These halls echo, my peite. Now, tell me, what did you hear Walter and I talking about?"

"You spit out something," I hang on my last word, "It was red, it looked like," I swallow, "Blood."

He chuckles.

"You have quite the imagine sis." He smirks.

"I know what I saw." I say firmly.

"No, you didn't." He says, his voice void of any emotions. "I didn't spit out anything. Okay, now I'm mad. I sit up, My lips in a hard line.

"Yes I did!" I yell at him. He laughs. "It's not funny!"

Then he stands, inhumanly so. I blink. It was like blur I saw. My mind trying to make sense of his movements.

My jaw slightly ajar, I try to speak.

"I need to get dressed, you can go now." He says, pointing to the door. I growl.

"Fine!" I exclaim, getting up and stomping off. Arsehole.

I go back to my room, My parents bedroom door shut completely. I seem past it, and make it to my bedroom. My bed still made. My room, illuminated a sea foam green in the glow of grey outside. I see one, two, three, raindrops hit the long, arched window before my bed. I sit on it, unsure of what to do. What did I see exactly? Am I going crazy? Am I just tired? I rub my temples, and stand up again. Thinking of his movements, his slow heartbeat, thinking of his body temperature, why he is so small? These questions keeping rolling in my mind like waves. I have never seen him like this before, ever. Does this have something to do with him going away? Is that why he was so strange last night.

I shake my head, standing up, going to the bathroom.

I take a shower, and get dressed for the day. In a long, high waisted, grey skirt, and a long sleeved, plaid green, button up. I put a brown leather belt on. The skirt is too big on me to begin with. I look in the mirror. My blue eyes, staring back at me. I frown looking at my rounding face, I am gaining more weight, and I am getting pimples on my forehead and chin. My brows, round like my mother's. My hair black and curly like my father's. My eyes, a mixture of both of theirs. Slanted downward, but the ends of them peak upward. Almost pitiful in a way. I pin my hair behind my ears. And try to smile.

I think I look okay.

I go downstairs, going down to the kitchen again. Walter is setting the table, I come in, smiling.

"Good morning, Walter." I greet him.

"Good morning Ms. Hellsing." He greets me back, pulling out a chair for me. I thank him, he nods.

I scoot in, looking at my empty plate before me, but as I look down, something catches my eye.

A small dot of blood lay dried next to my plate. I begin to sweat. Something is wrong, too wrong, who is my brother…


	7. Jacob: III

I make my way down stairs. My sister's smell still lingers in the air, well after she had left in a fit. My heart beats faster than usual, wondering still what she had saw. Wondering if she saw me drink the blood, wondering how long she had been standing there until I noticed her. I should be better about that sort of thing, but I suppose my skills still need sharpening. I Get fully dressed, and go downstairs. My mother, father, and sister all sit at the the breakfast table. My father, a newspaper in hand, and a cup of coffee in the other. My mother sits, upright, cutting a pancake. My sister, sat, looking down at her plate, no expression. My brows come together, in a pitiful worry. Oh god! Oh god! What if she did see? My life flashes before my eyes, but I calm. It wouldn't be such a calm scene if she had suspected anything. I take a deep breath, and enter. All of their heads snap in my direction.

"Good morning, son." Samuel greets me.

"Good morning dad." I greet back, I internally cringed. No matter how many times I addressed Samuel as my father, it would always be cruel. I feel sorry for him. All those sleepless nights, all of raising he had to do, wondering why I am so developmentally stunted. He didn't deserve this. Poor, poor man.

I take a seat next to my sister, she doesn't say anything, but shrinks away. I frown.

"Good morning, sis." I say to Ally, quietly. She still doesn't say anything.

"Do you feel any better from yesterday?" My mother asks.

"Yes, yes!" I say, cheekily. "Much better, must as been a bug." I shrug.

"I knew it was a bug." My mother smiles, a gentle, small, delicate smile. I smile back.

"I'm glad you feel better." Samuel says, putting his newspaper down. I nod. He nods back, and begins eating. I pick up my fork to do the same, My hand shakes as it dives into the scrambled eggs on my plate. I take a deep breath, and let the eggs sit on my tongue. They taste normal. Good.

I see mother staring at me cautiously through. Corner of her eye. "Good?" she asks, tightly. I nod. She then chuckles, and smiles, "Good."

I look over at my sister, she had only eaten a tiny bit. I frown.

"Not feeling good?" I ask, trying to put what happened this morning behind us.

"I'm not hungry." She says, quietly, seeming annoyed. I stop talking. We continue our family breakfast in silence. I finish first.

"I'm going to the basement to study." I say, getting up.

"Ah Ah!" my mother says. "What do you say?"

I grumble, and sit back down. "May I be excused?" I ask.

"Yes, yes you may." She says.

I nod, and get up. Making my way to the basement, above the Hellsing manor's dungeon. Mother never allowed my sister and I down there, unless we were in serious turmoil, which hasn't happened yet. But that did not stop me from taking a stroll whenever I felt like it. Seras, My father's fledgling is always fun to talk to. I cannot say I much enjoy how my father treats her. Series is like me, in a way, stuck between two worlds. How tragic.

I head down a long cordor, and I come to a long door, skinny doorway. I open it, and it takes me down a long, narrow staircase. Once I reached the bottom, I went down another long hallway, to my little study room. A room, with a desk, a closest, a small cot, a bookcase. And a small sewing machine.

I sit at my desk, opening a math book. I hate math, but I did it anyway. Taking out a worksheet, I start to write equations. Learning bores me, it comes to me so easily. I wish I was like human children. I wish I had to process information like normal adolescents. Instead it all gets sucked into my mind like a vacuum, a black hole, devouring every new problem it comes across. I suppose that isn't the best way to put it.

"Jacob." I hear a low voice call from behind me. I turn around, only to dread who is addressing me.

"What is it, Alucard?" I ask. I hear him sigh, I like to hurt him.

"Why must you break your father's heart?" He asks.

"You aren't my father." I sneer, before turning back.

I hear his footsteps come closer and stop behind me. I want to growl, and get him away, but he is a lot stronger than me, so I decide to not.

I turn around only to be eye to eye with his stomach.

"Can I help you?" I ask sarcastically.

"What happened yesterday?" He asks. I sigh, loudly.

"I got sick is all." I say, before turning back to my work. "Now, if you would, I have some studying to do."

"That's no fun." He says, unmoving, I can feel the anger in me slowly Building. "She saw you know." Alucard's voice rang through to my brain, causing it to vibrate, as if I was just told of my mother's death. My eyes wide. Stand quickly.

"No, she didn't see anything!" I exclaim, in a panic. "She didn't-" he cuts me off.

"She saw you drink, and spit it out." He explains. "I wanted to be sure you knew."

I begin to feel dizzy again, I sit on the cot, My head in my hands. "And you didn't think to interfere?"

"She thinks I'm asleep right now." He adds.

"Don't give me that shit!" I yell.

"language!" he says.

"Shut up!" I snap, the begin to hyperventilate. My eyes dart back and forth, what am I to do? What is to become of my family?

"Relax. She hasn't put two and two together." Alucard says, waving off my panic. "But she is becoming very suspicious of you."

"What should I do?" I ask him, the words hard, and bitter coming from my mouth.

"Act as human, as possible." He says, as if it is that simple.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Act normal," he says. "You give humans too much credit."

I want to hiss, claw his face. But, I don't, I sit, like a good boy, like mother taught me. I shake my head.

"You give humans too little credit." I snarl. "Ally isn't stupid."

"You are right, she isn't." He pauses. "But, you forget that human senses are easily fooled. Act like a normal human boy, and all will be fine." He says.

"If you say so."


	8. Jacob: IV

"I know so." My father says. "it'll go back to normal soon enough." He reassures me. I groan.

"No." I shake my head. "It won't."

Alucard stares at me. "She's not going find out. I'll make sure of it. She won't want to sever ties with you, or break up the family, and even if she does tell someone, they'll think she is just an imaginative little 11 year old girl."

"In a world where vampires exist?" I question. "You know better than anyone vampire threats are taken seriously in this house."

"You are her brother, the son of their boss. You won't be taken into custody of the government , or jailed." My father kneels down next to me. I feel myself become tense, his cold aura tickling my skin, causing me to get goose bumps.

When two vampires are in close proximity who are of equal power, a power imbalance is noticed, and the two fight for dominance. Especially two servant vampires, especially with the same master. One wants to be the better one. But, since the weaker of the two is my father, and I am his son, and the master is my mother, it sure does complicate things.

"Maybe you're right." That hurt to say, but I mean it. "But still, I don't think I can live with her knowing the actual truth."

"You know, she will find out at some point. Once the change happens." My father says, as if the words burned on his tongue.

"I'm going to die, you don't have to remind me." I say spiteful.

"You might not, you might complete your transformation. Becoming an official, creature of the night."

"That's worse than death." I say, looking down at my study work again.

"Why would you say that?" He asks.

"I don't want to be like you, I want to be human. That's all I want." I explain. "Nothing more, nothing less."

I can feel him frowning. "Don't be so sad, Father, you like humans, don't you? You like mother well enough."

I hear a small groan come from the back of his throat. "Knock it off." He commands.

"It's too bad, if you would have kept in your pants, she could be like you." I smirk.

"Don't speak about your mother like that!" He hisses.

"I'm not, I'm simply enjoying your misery." I chuckle. "Watching me be raised by a human must really suck, wouldn't you say? But even still. If I turn into a vampire, you will never see me again." I warn. Turning to him, smiling, "And I will take my mother with me, and my sister, and you will wander this world, masterless!" I hiss. I see his hand go up, and I think he is going to smack me. But he doesn't, instead he grabs me hard by the shoulders.

"Don't you ever say that again, you ungrateful little-"

"Alucard?" My mother's voice washes over me like a blanket of protection. "What are you doing?"

His eyes go wide, and I feel a smug satisfaction in my chest. I feel his grip on my shoulders release, and I relax.

"It seems our son does not know how to speak to his elders." He says.

"And it seems his father cannot understand he should keep his hands to himself." My mother walks into the room, straightening out her suit jacket. "I thought we agreed no spanking." She says, putting her hand on my shoulder, I feel her heartbeat through her palm.

"Well." My father says, flustered. "I apologize, but I wasn't going to hurt him."

"Scare tactics as well." She says.

Alucard avoids her gaze. "Forgive me, master." He bows before her. I breathe hard out of nose.

"Yes, well, you can go now." She says, firmly.

I can hear a small, inaudible to the human ear whine, come from the back of his throat.

He blinks, then stands.

"Ado." She says, waving him out. He does so, without a word, stealing a glance from her, then he leaves.

She leans down by my side, I look down at her, she is smiling, seeming in a pleasant mood.

"Walter told me you spit out your blood this morning." She says, grabbing my hand, her warmth radiates through me.

I nod. "It tasted like ash, like the food did yesterday." I admit. I swallow hard.

"I see, I see." She nods, "Well, I have been thinking, since vampires sleep in coffins, that you should-"

"No!" I exclaim, standing up, letting go. "Please don't make me sleep in a death box!" I beginning to panic, and whimper, pathetically.

She stands up with me, shushing me, wrapping her long, slender arms, around me. "I'm not going to make you sleep in a coffin, but one is going be made, just for you." She says, comfortingly. "Just in case you want to." She pets my head, my nails dig into her back, and she yips, she then moves away, she gives me a look of disappointment, her brows low on her eyes.

"You need to learn to control your emotions, son." She says softly, and sternly.

"I know mom." I say, hanging my head.

She puts her hand on my shoulder. "I cannot keep explaining to my husband that these bruises are from clumsiness." She explains to me.

"I know mother." I say. Looking up, my big eyes blinking at her. "I want to protect you." I say, "I don't know how to handle these seals, mom." I say weakly. Her look on my softens, then turns to guilt. She takes her hands off my shoulder.

"It's not your fault." She says, lowly. "You are on very thin line, a line between humanity and death, you are a conundrum. And I am sorry, you didn't have a choice."

She is right. I didn't have a choice. I didn't ask for any of this. I lower my brows. Breathing out of her nose, she kissing me on the forehead. "But I am glad you are my son." She tells me, her lips curled once more.

"Are you?" I ask, genuinely.

"Yes. I am."


	9. Allyrce: III

I walk down the hall, to the library, the twilight of the sky setting in, making it orange and blue. The sun slowly slipping underneath the horizon. The shadow of the earth slowly creeping in the east.

I push through the double doors of the library, my goal, is research, to figure out what is wrong with my brother. I'll search the library up and down, through and through, until every last page is read. I go for the latter, climbing up it, finding any books I could find about the undead. I was originally going to try and find my great grandfather's journals, to see if he had anything, but my mother said I wasn't ready for those journals yet. I try to toss the books down with care, but one slips from my fingers, and falls, the pages of the books exposed to the stone floor. The sound of it falling echoing through the halls. It makes me wince. I sigh, and begin to climb down, but, my foot slips. Now, I am sent down a 12 foot fall.

I make a loud shrieking sound, shutting my eyes, and I brace myself from the pain of what hitting a stone floor would cause. But luckily, I never hit the floor. I am caught, I make a loud groaning sound as my weight balances in long, cool arms.

"Huh?" I look up, only to see my mother's servant. His red eyes glow, and it sends shivers down my spine.

"Careful." His low, smooth tone warns me, and I am set down. I shake, and straighten out my skirt. I avoid his gaze.

"Thank you." I murmur.

"You are most welcome." He says, smiling, not grinning, there is a difference. "Why are you getting so many books?" He asks.

"It is not the job of a servant to pry." I say, still looking away.

"That is true." I say. "I am very sorry, Miss Ally."

"Apology accepted." I say, looking up at him. "Now can you help me with my books?" I ask, clapping my hands together. I shouldn't be so mousy around him, he will be my servant one day, and I must be like my mother, if I ever wish to fill her position when she dies.

"Of course." He leans down, and picks them up, delicately. He holds them to his chest, "Where would you like these?" He asks.

"Set them on that table over there." I say, pointing to a table in the corner. I walk over to the table, sitting down.

Alucard follows me, sitting the books down in front of me. Then stands there, silently. Waiting for something.

"Am I relieved?" He asks me. My jaw almost drops. I think for a moment, wondering what I should say, maybe I can get information out of him. I quirk up one eyebrow.

"Sit." I say. He nods, and sits, folding his long arms. My breath shakes, thinking of what I can ask him without sounding obvious, I doubt if he knew anything about my brother. My mother keeps family matters private, but Alucard could read thoughts.

"I want to ask you a few questions." I say, leaning forward.

"I see," He says, resting his elbows on the table, putting his hands underneath his chin. "Ask away."

"Well." I pause. "My brother has been acting really strange lately, and since you have excellent occult knowledge, I was wondering, what kind of sickness does one have to drink blood to get over?"

I see his relaxed, calm expression turn tense and defensive. Alucard takes a deep breath, and I can see the wheels turning in his head.

"Well, you aren't going to get any answers from the books, that's for sure." His says, blinking, shaking his head, and he sounds like he almost out of breath, even if he didn't need any.

I tilt my head, curious. He definitely knows something I don't.

"That's why I'm asking you first." I say, "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Its nothing, just-" Alucard stops in thought for a moment. "Jacob is not, healthy." He explains. That confuses me more.

"I know he isn't healthy." I say. "He's a bean pole, and extremely pale." I continue, "Is mother trying to fix it by making him drink blood?" I ask, "It is some kind of occult ritual I don't know about? I'm worried!"

He shakes his head. "You saw him drinking blood." He sighs, "Well, i'm sorry to say, but I don't have the answers."

I frown. He seems relieved.

"Take my advice, and don't pry." He says, standing up. "You won't like the answers."

And with that, he left, leaving me by myself, with only the echo of his boots.

 _ **Author's note:** So, I got a little criticism on my fanfictions as a whole. Now, that being said, I can see where you are coming from. I do write Alutegra very one sided. But that's because it sort of is. She is the master, he is a servant. It isn't right, from a moral standpoint, (don't get me wrong, I love Alutegra) and let me tell you. Hellsing is a very problematic show. And has very dark themes and implications, and I like to explore those darker themes. I know Integra is a very strong person, however, she does not come without any weaknesses or flaws, which some are hinted at in the show. But I like to delve deeper. My writing is to show a more flawed side of all the characters only hinted at in the show._ _Anyways, thank you for your thoughts, I still enjoy feedback, as long as it is constructive. :)_


	10. Allyrce: IV

I finger through all the books, trying to find anything I could, but nothing, Jacob isn't a vampire for certain, he can go out into the sun, and he can eat regular food. Alucard's words still echo through my mind. I want to know what Alucard knows. What answers could he be hiding from me. Alucard has the answers. And so does my mother and father. They are keeping something from me! I just know it! I still continue to look through the books, hoping the words would somehow change if I looked at them long enough. Maybe I should just storm up to his room and demand an explanation. I should lock him in his room, and not let him out until his room until he fesses up!

Once I am done with the books, I put them back up, being careful not to fall this time. I go upstairs, running really, but I am stopped. I feel a long slender hands on my shoulder. I turn around, my mother looks down at me, her eyes brilliant, tired.

"Where are you going in such a hurry young lady?" she asks me. I feel my cheeks flush, I blink, my mouth going dry. My mother has a way of putting the fear of God in you. Her simple words could cause chills. I stare up at her, blankly. Unsure of what to say. "You missed dinner."

I gasp, crap! That's right! Dinner…

"I'm sorry mom!" I say, panicked. "I just was caught up in my studies!" I explain, hoping she would buy it.

"Hm, I see." she says, taking her hand off of my shoulder. "And what were you studying?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

I swallow, my eyes dart back and forth. "History!" I blurt out. Then I smile slightly, thinking I am in the clear.

"Hm, well, I'm not sure." She says, putting her hand on her chin, in thought. My smile slowly turns into a frown. Not sure? Not sure of what? "Well, Walter says he hasn't seen you at all this evening, and he still has your lesson, untouched, not done."

I break out in a cold sweat. I didn't know, what to say, I am caught, defenseless. I hang my head in shame.

"Now, tell me dear, what were you doing all day?" she asks in stern tone.

"I was in the library." I answer, looking at my shoes.

"I see, and why was that?" she pries.

I snap my head back up, eyes wide. "I saw Jacob drink blood!" I vomit up the words in a jumbled mess.

Mother's jaw drops, and I see her expression frozen, as if she didn't fully process what I had said.

"No, you didn't." She says, her voice small. Is my own mother trying to gaslight me?

"Yes I did!" I exclaim. "I did! I saw him spit it out this morning! Mom, why does he do that? Is he really sick! I want to know!"

I see her upper lip switch. "You didn't see anything!" she says again. She then leans down, and looks me in the eye, her hands firmly on my shoulder. I freeze, I see the stress lines on her forehead crease upward. "for the love of God, you did not see anything." She looks as if her whole being is about to break in half.

"Don't lie to me mom!" I yell, pushing her off of me "Just tell me he's sick! That he's dying! He told me the other night he was really sick! Mom! Please I'm begging!" I feel tears flow from my eyes. My mother stands up, covering her mouth, her eyes soften. Soft sobs escape me.

"Please mommy please." I beg, my eyesight blurring from the hot tears. My mother wraps her arms around me, tightly.

I hold her tightly back.

"He is sick, you are correct." She says. "And he is going to go away for awhile soon." she says. "He will need to be away from humans for a time."

Humans? Her wording confuses me.

"But that doesn't explain why he drinks blood mom!" I sob into her shoulder.

"He needs to drink it to keep up his strength." She explains, and I am put at ease. Now, I wonder, what disease is cured by drinking blood?

"Why does he have to go away?"

"He has to go away because he will be a danger to others." Mother says.

"But why?" I pull away from her arms. My eyes drying, curiosity overtaking them.

"You will learn when you are older my dear." She says, her index finger and her thumb on my chin, forcing me to look up. Her face calm again. "I will tell you everything you need to know, when you are older."

I frown, my brows lowered, I nod. Accepting her answer. But next time, I won't, when I'm older.


	11. Jacob: V

I sit up in bed, after hearing a soft knock on my door. Assuming it is my mother, I speak.

"Come in." I say. I rub my eyes, i'm tired, and don't feel like dealing with people. The door creaks open, and I see a tiny foot coming from the hallway into my room. I furrow my brow. My sister comes into view, and my annyonce goes away. I slide to the edge of the bed. She smiles at me, nervously, her eyes darting to me, then to the floor. She sneaks in, and shuts the door behind her.

"Hi." she greets me, she slinks over to me, and sits next to me. I look her over with tired eyes.

"Hi." I greet back, lazily. She sits tightly, her hands clasped in her lap. Her eyes avoiding mine, her cheeks red.

"What is it?" I ask.

Ally takes a deep breath, her chest shakes with each inhale. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?" She asks, looking me in the eye, ungiving.

I blink, taken back by her question. "I can't-"

"No!" She yells, "Don't tell me you can't!"

Something clicks within me, something in my chest moves, compelling me to comply with her request. I stand up, going to my window. I open it, the cool night air spilling in. I see her shiver slightly, standing with me.

"What are you doing?" Ally asks, confused.

"Put on my coat," I point to my jacket on my bed frame, she grabs and puts it on. "I'm gonna show you something, do you trust me?" I ask her. Her jaw slightly drops, She gives me a worried expression.

"Of course I do." She says, her hand on her chest, trying to convince me.

"Then come here, and hold on tight." I say, holding out my hand, wanting her to take it. She looks at me warily, she hesitantly extends her hand to meet mine. Her soft hand embraces mine, her heart pounding through her hand. I quickly put her on my back, and jump out the open window. I hear her scream loudly, her nails dig into me for dear life, and I attach myself to the side of the Hellsing Manor, my nails digging into the stone the mansion is made of. I begin to climb up the side of the house, quickly, and without being seen. I feel my sister shake against me in fear, but she should not fear, I will never let her fall. I finally reach the highest point of the Hellsing Manor, the moon shining down on the both of us, washing us in a silver blue light. I hear Ally's heart race, and her breathing increase. I am still holding onto her, her face buried in my back.

"Hey." I speak in a calming tone. "I'm going to set you down now, we are on a flat surface on the roof, okay?"

I feel her nod against me, I gently sit her on her feet, the turn to her. Ally's eyes watering, and her lips quivering.

"What are you?" She asks me.

"Guess." I say, grabbing her shoulders, rubbing them softly. This seems to put her at ease. I feel her relax. Her eyes flutter, and she takes a deep breath, she swallows hard.

"I don't want it to be true." She shakes her head. "It can't be true."

"It is." I say.

"How long have you been like this?" She asks.

"Since birth." I answer.

She lowers her head. Tears rolls down her cheeks, and her eyes avoid me. She turns away from me.

"How?" She asks.

"I'm not." I pause, wondering if I should tell her i'm not her full blooded brother. "I'm not Sam's son." I say, lowly and ashamed. She turns quickly on her heels, her eyes look as if they will pop out of her head. Looking at her, looking for queues to see if I am lying.

"No." She slowly shakes her head. "You're a bastard? Who is your father!" She demands. Again, something moves within me to provide her answer.

"Alucard is my father." I spit out. She drops on the roof, her elbows on her knees, her head in her hands. I lean down, my hands on her feets. Ally's eyes wide still.

"Everything I know is a lie, but yet, it all makes sense." She says softly. "So, you're my half brother, in more ways than one?"

I nod, unsure if my words would provide her any comfort. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I kept this from you all this time, but it is not my secret to tell."

"How is it not?" She asks, looking up at me, slightly angered. "You are the child! You deserve explanations, and freedoms just like me!" Her tone aggressive, and stern, just like mother's, and it causes me to stir, as wrong as that sounds. I come closer to her, putting my arm around her. She looks up at me, still angered.

"What?" She asks me, "Don't you have anything to say?"

I shake my head.

"How long have you known about being…" She trails off. "Like you are."

"When I was your age, I have always known I was different, But one day mother couldn't keep it a secret anymore." I say, "And she finally told me."

"Aren't you angry with her? Aren't you upset in the slightest?" She asks, scooting away from me. "Because I sure as hell am. How could she do this to you? How could she do this to my father?" Her voice load.

"I can't." I answer honestly, "I am her servant, and I am your servant, I cannot stay mad at her."

"So, Alucard's status is genetic?" She asks.

"I think so." I answer, "I am compelled to pursue, and fulfill all of yours and her requests." I breathe out my nose.

"I see." She says. "So does it hurt?" She asks.

"What hurts?"

"Being kept from being yourself, living in secret?" She asks.  
"If it is what mother asks of me, then I will do it."

"Jacob." She says, lowly, saddened. "You have autonomy."

"Then take it, I don't want it without you, or her." 


End file.
